03 July 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-03 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Hello, eager listeners. Look, I know you've got me marked down as a miserable sod, but since I last spoke to you, I've had a wonderful week. Not only the European Championship finals (more of that later), but also the Glastonbury Festival: an utterly magical event. And who was man of the match? Lou Reed? Tom Verlaine? Carter? Primal Scream? Mark E. Smith? The Levellers? Van Morrison? No: it was this man.' *John raves about his recent visit to the Glastonbury Festival, the first time he had been since the inaugural event in 1971, when the Pink Fairies track in the list was recorded (it was released in 1972, on the soundtrack album of Peter Neal's documentary film of the festival). *He plays three tracks by artists he saw there (Tom Jones being the act he rates above all the others: in fact, he considers getting hold of the tape made of this performance and broadcasting it as a session, which never happened). *He reveals that the LSO track he plays a short portion of induced him to make an attempt to get Margaret Thatcher in for a session. Unsurprisingly he was turned down, as he claims the Beatles, Rolling Stones and Sex Pistols did before (the last is not a true claim: John Walters decided not to book them as he took an instant dislike to Johnny Rotten, and subsequently regretted it). *The show is complete from 11pm to 00:45am, with approx 45 out of the remaining 75 minutes available from Files d/e which contains edited tracks, with some Peel outros Sessions *Yardstick, one and only session. Recorded 1992-06-09. No known commercial release. Missing tracks: 'Double Zero', 'Twenty Three'. *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1992-03-24. No known commercial release. Missing tracks: 'Positive, 'Exercise'. Tracklisting *'Files c' and b1 'begin near end of Friday Rock Show *(Tommy Vance handover and Peel intro to show) *Tom Jones: 'Hard To Handle (LP-Live In Las Vegas At The Flamingo)' (Decca) *'File a cuts in near end of above track *PJ Harvey: 'Dry (12 inch-Dress)' (Too Pure) *Dr Devious & His Wisemen: 'Cyberdream (12 inch)' (In Disc/In And Out) *Yardstick: 'Blind Eye' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Ed's Babe (12")' (Cog Sinister) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 'Misogomy & The Object (CD-Dim The Lights, Chill The Ham)' (Cargo) *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: 'Traffic Jam' (Peel Session) *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 'Eliza Jane (LP-The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion)' (Hut) g1 *'File b1' ends *(11:30 news) *'File b2' begins *Wedding Present: 'Flying Saucer (7 inch)' (BMG) *Pink Fairies: 'Do It (Compilation LP-Glastonbury Fayre Festival)' (Revelation) h3 *Orb: 'U.F.Orb (LP-U.F.Orb)' (Big Life) (JP: 'I missed them at Glastonbury because I was still in transit.') *London Symphony Orchestra: 'Salute To Democracy' (excerpt: features an 'oration' by ex-Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher) *Sonic Youth: '100% (7 inch)' (Geffen) i''' *Sleez Sisters: 'The Sleez Sisters Theme (7 inch-red vinyl)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) '''i *'File a' cuts out near start of above track *Yardstick: 'Brutal Deluxe' (Peel Session) i''' *Poison Chang: 'Gone Clear (Compilation LP-The Gangster Meets The Pitch)' (Sonic Sounds) '''i *'File b2' ends and b3 begins during above *''(JP: 'It's look good time on 1FM, or Saturday if you'd rather.') (midnight)'' *Acid Junkies: 'Sector 9 (LP-Part 1)' (Djax-Up-Beats) g2 ''' '''i *Lung: 'Litany (7 inch)' (Serial Killer) h4 ''' '''i *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: 'Language Of Violence' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Excellent stuff indeed.')'' *Gories: 'Outta Here (LP-Outta Here)' (Crypt) i''' *Automation: 'Wild E (EP-Blue EP)' (Triple Helix) '''i j *Fatima Mansions: '1000% (CD-Valhalla Avenue)' (Kitchenware) i''' *Drag Racing Underground: 'Broadcast Booth (CD-Drag Racing Underground)' (Albertine) *'''File c ends during above track *Lightning Slim: 'Nothing But The Devil (Double LP-The Excello Story)' (Blue Horizon) *(trailer for James concert) *Humanoid: 'Stakker Humanoid (Smart Systems Remix) (12 inch)' (Jumpin' And Pumpin') also File d *''(JP: 'Picture the scene. I'm lying on the grass at the Glastonbury Festival, backstage of course, you know how it is, surrounded by celebs of one sort or another, enjoying a beer with the Shend, and these people come up and say, "Remember us? Recognise us, do you?" There should be some kind of legislation to stop people doing that sort of thing, because it's always terrifically embarrassing because you never do recognise the people in question. As it turns out, it was members of Th' Faith Healers, and I should have said, "Well, I've never seen you in the daylight before", but I didn't think of that until now. This is one of their tunes.')'' *Th' Faith Healers: 'Mother Sky (CD-Lido)' (Too Pure) *70 Gwen Party: 'Vested Interests Of Various Kinds (LP-The Optical Glass Empire)' (Snape) also File d h1 ''' j''' *'File b3' ends after 1:35 of above track, but continues on File d 0:45am *Yardstick: Double Zero (session) d''' *Junior Reid: All Fruits Ripe () Big Life '''d *Wedding Present: Rocket (b/w 7" - Flying Saucer) RCA 74321 10115 7 d''' *XTRO: Toys (12" - Toys) Juice Box JB 002 '''d ' j' *Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy: Exercise (session) d''' j''' *Silverfish: unknown '''(CD-Organ Fan)' (Creation CRECD118) '' JP ' I'm a little late getting into this LP d''' *Aphex Twin: Phlange Phace (12" - Xylem Tube E.P.) R & S RS 9209 ''' '''d '''h2' j' *Rocket From The Crypt: Boy Chucker (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI-179 d''' *R.E.C.: Centerpoint (12" - Powerplant) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-143 '''d *Yardstick: Twenty Three (session) (restarts after tape flip) e''' *Nirvana: Been A Son (live) (single - Lithium) DGC DGCTP 9 '''e File ;Name *a) Tape 01a *b) Peel Show 1992-07-03 Pts 1-3 *c) John Peel 19920703 - 128 kbps.mp3 *d) John Peel tape no.3 side b *e) John Peel tape no.4 side a *g) HO John Peel 45 1992 *h) Best Of Peel Vol 49 *i) DW Tape 5 *j) 1992-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE141 ;Length *a) 00:52:02 *b) 00:30:57; 00:30:58; 00:46:38 *c) 1:34:42 (from 00:01:39) *d) 00:46:15 (from 4:26) (from 8:48 to 44:59 unique) *e) 00:46:10 (to 6:03) *j) 1:32:42 (45:13-1:09:04) ;Other *a) 320 kbps stereo. Begins near the conclusion of the first track and ends just after the beginning of the Sleaze Sisters song. This file has been recorded from a strong FM source though is a little bass light. *b) 256 kbps mono. File created from CB047 and CB051 of 500 Box. Includes all the tracks listed above (with the sole exception of the news). These files appear to be recorded from a weak FM signal judging by the interference. *c) 128 kbps stereo. Begins with the last track of the Tommy Vance show and continues until mid way through the Drag Racing Underground track. In many ways the best sound quality of all despite the low bit rate. *d) From DW Tape 3 *e) From DW Tape 4 *j) Created from LE141 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) See IAP's Tapes *b) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (pt 3 currently unavailable) *c) Mooo Server (Phil/1992) *d) e) Youtube *j) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:IAP's Tapes Category:500 Box Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown